


Duże dzieci - duży kłopot

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Series: Smocze barwy [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, moje smocze headcanony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tym razem niezbyt serio. Villentretenmerth i Myrgtabrakke spotykają się po latach i rozmawiają o tym, co też wyrosło z ich córki i o jej życiowych wyborach, zwłaszcza wyborze partnera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duże dzieci - duży kłopot

**Author's Note:**

> Troszkę inspirowane ideą rodzinnego obiadku.
> 
> Tekst zmieniony 17.07.2016

\- Opowiedz mi, co u naszej Saese - poprosiła Myrgtabrakke, gdy ona i Villentretenmerth zakończyli już smocze rytuały powitalne. - Była taka mała, kiedy ją ostatni raz widziałam, teraz to już prawie dorosła smoczyca. Dlaczego z tobą nie przyleciała?  
\- Bo musi pilnować terytorium - odparł złoty smok. - Została władczynią Doliny Pontaru, to takie nowe nieduże państwo ze stolicą w Vergen, kiedyś część Aedirn. Co prawda jej sytuacja polityczna jest dość trudna...  
\- Saese zdecydowała się gdzieś osiąść, jak dobrze! - ucieszyła się Myrgtabrakke. - Kiedy ci ją oddawałam, bałam się, że wyrośnie na takiego samego włóczykija, jak ty, i będzie się szwendać po całym kontynencie. Na szczęście pod tym względem wdała się we mnie. Tak, to dobrze, porządny smok powinien mieć kryjówkę. A co ze złotem? Czy nasza córka ma już skarbiec?  
Villentretenmerth zastanowił się chwilę.  
\- Można chyba tak powiedzieć, choć to raczej skarbiec Vergen, nie jej - powiedział z wahaniem. - Bo widzisz, jest coś takiego, jak budżet i wydatki państwowe...  
Smoczyca niecierpliwie machnęła ogonem na znak, że jej to zupełnie nie interesuje.  
\- Jeżeli Vergen jest jej, to skarbiec również - skwitowała. - Proszę, proszę, coraz lepsze wiadomości. Saese ma już wszystko, co powinna mieć porządna smoczyca. Jeszcze trochę i samce zaczną za nią latać.  
\- Tak właściwie już za nią latają- westchnął Villentretenmerth. - Niedawno jednego przyjęła.  
\- Tak prędko? - zdziwiła się Myrgtabrakke. - Samce interesują się taką młódką? A jej było tak spieszno poczuć szpony na grzbiecie? Ta dzisiejsza młodzież nie ma za grosz cierpliwości. Co za czasy, co za czasy... - westchnęła smoczyca. - Ale nic na to nie poradzimy. Powiedz mi lepiej, co to za jeden? Skoro młoda już uparła się odbyć gody, mam nadzieję, że nie wybrała żadnego ze skalnych smoków. Z takiej krzyżówki lęgną się co prawda dzieci, ale pokraczne, a Saese sama jest mieszańcem, zatem...  
Villentretenmerth pożałował, że w smoczej postaci nie ma rąk. Miał wielką ochotę je załamać albo złapać się nimi za głowę.  
\- Brakkie, pomyśl chwilę - powiedział dobitnie. - Saese jest władczynią państwa dwunogów. Spędza większość czasu w ludzkiej postaci. To oczywiste, że nie smoki się nią interesują, tylko dwunogi.  
Smoczyca zwiesiła łeb.  
\- No nie - powiedziała słabo. - Nie dość, że żyje prawie jak człowiek, to jeszcze znalazła sobie ludzkiego samca?  
\- Nie samca, tylko chłopaka - poprawił ją. - Nazywa się Iorweth. I to nie człowiek, tylko elf.  
Myrgtabrakke wyraźnie się ożywiła.  
\- Elf? To jeszcze nie tak źle. Wolałabym oczywiście, żeby to był zielony smok, ale elfy mi nie wadzą, nigdy nie wadziły. Poza tym to ładna rasa, jak na dwunogą oczywiście, taka proporcjonalna, symetryczna, a uroda samca to jednak ważna rzecz. Pamiętam, jak zobaczyłam cię po raz pierwszy. Był gorący letni dzień, samo południe, stałeś na zboczu góry skąpany w promieniach słońca, twoja łuska lśniła, aż oczy od tego bolały, byłeś piękny jak najrzadszy klejnot, najpiękniejszy na świecie! Nawet pachniałeś rozgrzanym złotem... - Myrgtabrakke lubieżnie wysunęła język. - No, teraz tak nie pachniesz, jest za zimno, ale wtedy nie mogłam ci się oprzeć. Czy chłopak Saese też jest piękny?  
Oszołomiony Villentretenmerth potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by zebrać myśli, a kiedy już je zebrał, najpierw wypuścił z nozdrzy trochę dymu.  
\- Piękny to on może i był, ale z czasem zrobił się okropnie brzydki! - wrzasnął. - I nie jest symetryczny! W którejś walce stracił oko, poza tym dorobił się na wojnie paskudnych blizn. Po prawdzie to nie dorobił się niczego więcej, jeśli nie liczyć reputacji rzeźnika. Kiedy ludzie go widzą, albo chcą go zabić, albo umierają ze strachu. To dowódca Scoia'tael! Ty w ogóle wiesz, kim są Scoia'tael?  
\- Zaskoczę cię. Wiem - odparła triumfalnie Myrgtabrakke. - Jest o nich na tyle głośno, że wieści dotarły nawet na moje pustkowie. Rozumiem, że chłopak Saese to jeden z nich, i to chyba jeden z najlepszych, skoro mimo kalectwa jest w stanie walczyć i nawet dowodzi. Musi być wytrzymały i sprytny, coś takiego należy tylko podziwiać.  
Villentretenmerthowi opadła szczęka.  
\- Tobie zupełnie nie przeszkadza, kim on jest i co robi?  
\- Dlaczego miałoby? - spytała z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem.  
Złoty smok bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło mu słów. Myrgtabrakke pokiwała łbem.  
\- Ech, Ville, Ville, za dużo czasu spędzasz z dwunogami i to ci szkodzi. Nie tylko wyglądasz, ale i myślisz jak człowiek. Scoia'tael walczą z ludzką dominacją, pragną własnego, elfiego terytorium, ja to doskonale rozumiem i nie dziwię się, że się nie cackają. Kiedy jakiś oszluzg, widłogon albo inny stwór z tej ferajny próbuje się osiedlić na mojej ziemi i nie daje się przegonić, to go zagryzam, rozszarpuję i tyle. Czasami po prostu trzeba być brutalnym. Poza tym, jak wiesz, nie mam najmniejszego powodu, by lubić ludzi. Jeśli już muszę sąsiadować z dwunogami, zdecydowanie wolę elfy.  
Villentretenmerth podziękował losowi, że smoki są z natury apolityczne i każdy broni tylko swego. Gdyby były mniej przywiązane do skarbów, za to bardziej chętne do zawiązywania sojuszy, i dogadały się ze Scoia'tael...  
\- Czyli wychodzi na to, że nasza Saese należy do tych samic, które lgną do groźnych samców. - Myrgtabrakke była myślami zdecydowanie gdzie indziej. - To się zdarza u takich młódek. Wiesz, fetysz kończystych kłów, aromat krwi i testosteronu... Prawdę mówiąc, we wczesnej młodości sama nie byłam o wiele mądrzejsza. Pamiętasz Ocvista z Kwarcowej Góry, tego, co go potem zatłukły krasnoludy od Yarpena Zigrina? Miał największy skarbiec w okolicy, ale też najostrzejsze szpony. Wzdychałam do niego dość długo, choć bez wzajemności, zresztą nie ja jedna. Inne samce się go bały, ale samice latały za nim całymi stadami. Właśnie. Jak to jest z Iorwethem? Saese ma jakieś rywalki?  
\- No jeszcze tego by brakowało - sarknął Villentretenmerth. - Nie, z tego, co wiem, ten elfi terrorysta naprawdę się w niej zakochał. Chce z nią spędzić resztę życia - dodał lojalnie, choć bez entuzjazmu.  
\- Całe życie z jedną samicą? - nie dowierzała Myrgtabrakke. - Dwunogi są jednak dziwne. Cóż, dla Saese to lepiej, będzie spokojniejsza. W ogóle muszę stwierdzić, że jej się wiedzie, udała się nam młoda. Tylko jedno mnie teraz martwi.  
\- Tak? Jednak coś ci nie daje spokoju? - zainteresował się złoty smok. - A co takiego?  
\- Dorosła córka postarza samicę - powiedziała smętnie Myrgtabrakke.  
Mimo całej irytacji rozmową Villentretenmerth poczuł, że musi zaprzeczyć, i to nie dlatego, że tak wypadało.  
\- Co ty pleciesz, Brakkie? Jakie postarzanie? Czym jak czym, ale starością nie musisz się martwić. Masz cudownie gładką łuskę.  
Spojrzała na niego tak, że nabrał ochoty, by spędzić z nią jakiś czas w smoczej postaci. Mniejsza o Saesenthessis i jej wybory. Ostatecznie była już samodzielna, nie wypadało, by smok wtrącał się w sprawy dorosłego dziecka. Sam powinien trochę pożyć!


End file.
